


Almost Caught

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's under the covers when Dean comes back home, <i> thank God</i> for his preservation instincts still working at full strength because he has a hand around his cock and two fingers shoved in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 16th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #1 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

It's late when Dean comes back. Sam had left him at a pub while Dean went on the prowl and had come back to the motel at a decent enough time for a good sleep, so he _should_ have been asleep.

 

Granted, he was supposed to wake up with the door opening, hunter instincts for safety and all, and yeah, he was definitely alert enough to hear Dean’s hi and respond with a groan. But he had definitely not been asleep.

 

He'd been under the covers, thank God for his preservation instincts still working at full strength, because he had a hand around his cock and two fingers shoved in his ass.

 

Luckily he was on his side with one hand in front and the other behind himself so that there were no legs bent in the air, and no strange tents to make his should-be-sleeping-form look suspicious for a sleeping position.

 

The only remaining problem: Dean undressing, getting ready for bed.

 

Sam stays as still as he'd gone when Dean had come through the door and patiently waits until Dean walks off to the toilet.

 

Sam knows he has to make quick work of it, won't be able to keep up a pretense for much longer after Dean comes back.

 

He begins pumping his cock once more, hand going fast, squeezing in all the right spots, and moves his fingers inside his ass, stretching and searching for his prostate so that he can rub it.

 

Sam can feel the pleasure starting to build up again pretty fast, but knows that it's not enough, especially when he hears the flush, and then the water running.

 

Sam uses a third finger to rub against his rim, trying to find a give as he hears Dean sneeze in the toilet.

 

And then the door opens, Sam stops moving the hand on his cock but keeps rubbing his finger around his rim, mouth opening in a soundless moan because his head is firmly under the covers in case Dean looks in his direction.

 

Sam can still see a flicker of the light bathing the room as Dean comes into the room obviously in search of something before he promptly goes into the toilet again, closing the door behind himself.

 

Sam begins pumping his cock once more, and finally finds enough space so press in a third finger.

 

He begins to let out a very small moan as he gets closer to the edge which he quickly stops.

 

He's not making quick enough work of tumbling over the edge though because the toilet's door opens once more, prompting Sam to once again stop pumping his cock. But this time the lights goes off and Dean walks back into the room and into his bed, which is right by Sam's bed.

 

Sam's eyes open wide and his cheeks puff in frustration, _honest to God._ He's gonna make Dean's life hell tomorrow.

 

Dean hits the bed, with probably his foot, and mutters to which Sam responds with the appropriate 'shhh'.

 

And which _thankfully_ , prompts Dean to make as much noise as he can getting into bed and then noisily turn and turn and turn in bed several times.

 

For long enough that Sam can press a fourth finger against his rim, no teasing, just pressing, exerting enough pressure so that it stings.

 

Because Sam likes the sting, the _too_ _much_ which is enough to bring him right off as he bites his pillow and fights with his vocal chords so that they won't make any noise and also with his breathing so that it's erratic rhythm isn't so loud because Dean is soon enough gonna stop trying to be as loud as possible and it would be really awesome if Dean remains unaware of Sam's activities.

 

With that in mind Sam shoves his now spunk covered boxers under his pillow, and somehow manages to pull on his pajama bottoms by showing Dean that he too can noisily and restlessly turn in bed.

 


End file.
